


When Civil Wars are Stopped by Civil Matters… and a Pissed off Dragon Born

by RavnOfManyFandoms



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Altmer better watch out, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Werewolves, What civil war, dragon born slaps people into thinking her way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavnOfManyFandoms/pseuds/RavnOfManyFandoms
Summary: Nadia Friberg was a melancholy Nord forced to live in High Roc of all places. Her family was technically of nobility, her grandfather married a wealthy Breton who had traveled all across Skyrim in hopes of being married to a thane there. Instead, the merchant who decided to jump ship from his families shop and follow her to the ends of Skyrim one her over. He was the only one who understood Nadia’s desires fully. Her mother married another Nord, one who joined the imperial guard and was stationed where she was. Nadia was 3/4ths Nord yet 3/4ths was enough to burn in her blood as she was essentially carted around both her parents’ manor and the head family’s mansion. Nobility was something she never could grasp. Only her cousin, funnily enough named Aidan took the time to get to know her. See her escape from one issue into the next until she can finally get her peace and essential save Skyrim like a bunch of times... all while Aidan curses her and the divines for putting him through this. Also Companions.
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Skjor, Athis/Njada Stonearm, Farkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Lydia/Carlotta Valentia, Ria/Erik the Slayer, Trovar/Orignal Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	When Civil Wars are Stopped by Civil Matters… and a Pissed off Dragon Born

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I get tied up and I’m one of those others who sits on 1 MiL of wips but doesn’t post any cuz I want more chapters to be done so I can post them, I have lots of decent ideas with this one, also dragon attack on Whiterun takes place latter cuz I always found it weird how quickly things just happen in Skyrim. Am still new so any words of encouragement and improvement would be appreciated.  
> Also in college sorry for sporadic updates.

When Civil Wars are Stopped by Civil Matters…

and a Pissed off Dragon Born

“Good morn, dear cousin.”

She paused her sword stroke against the post. “For some, I suppose.” she grumbled dubiously.

“Okay, what’s wrong. You’ve been doing the same action for half an hour, you hate being predictable, but you only are when you’re upset about something.”

“Dignitaries.” she swung her sword, hitting the post with a metallic clang.

“Nads… I need more than that to help.”

“You can’t help. No one can at this point.”

“What?”

She threw her sword into the ground and turned to face Aidan. “Your grandfather, the reigning head has decided I’m to marry either an imperial or Altmer in order to tame more ‘beastly Nordic behaviors’ I don’t get to decide,” she turned around from him, fist clenching in anger, “they do, apparently even though my family is not of the line, not even close to succession, whom I marry matters greatly.”

“Great divines, what the fuck.”

She turned back to him in shock.

“I tried to persuade grandfather not to do this and he went and did It anyway, I even somehow got Alek involved and he agreed it would be best not to do this, and you know how my older brother is.” We both huffed in amusement.

“I just don’t know what to do Aidan, we both know id make for a terrible bride.”

“Correction, you’d make an awful noble bride.” Laughter erupted from both of us at the pause that came.

Aidan began pacing, after years of knowing how Aidan’s brain liked to function, Nadia sat down in the shade of a nearby tree and waited.

Three steps forward, turn, pivot, three steps back. She watched him…and watched him… her eyes became narrowed like thin lines… “Alright already, stop pacing and just say it!” Her exclamation scattered some nearby birds and startled Aidan at the same time.

“Okay Okay, now here me out. What if…we run away?”

“What?!”

“Yeah, it would look weird if we both do it, we can go to Skyrim, I’m sure your other grandparents would be happy to see you since its been so long. I could stay here, since it’d look suspicious, then after you send word through them that your fine but you had to just take some time to truly be alive or something, I can join you. I can claim that you could get that adventurous spirit out by a journey and that way.”

“That…actually could work.”

“Plus, if you do find someone everyone can agree on as suitable or simply…elope. Then you won’t have to worry about my grandfather, after all, he’d never go against a divine’s blessing such as Mara’s. Your grandmother sure wouldn’t let him, certainly not mine.”

“Okay but now how do I go about getting into Skyrim… well its two days by carriage through Hammerfell to the closest border, Markarth I’ve heard is not exactly a prime location at the moment.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well one, the mountains are a bit hard to traverse, and two… well there’s rumors of cannibals.”

“Like I’d believe noble rumors of common folk, but the mountains I’ll give you, they’re too steep.”

Aidan rolled his eyes at me. Come on let’s go to my room, ill pull out my maps and give you one.

We quickly devised the quickest route to get to my grandparents in Ivarstead. I’d go through the Hammerfell and Falkreath border which would take her about three days travel. Then it’d only be a day’s worth of travel to get to Ivarstead from there. Where Nadia would send a note back home to explain herself. Little did she know how much this decision would affect her.

Nadia Perspective start:

It did not take long for Nadia and Aidan’s plan to go completely awry, all it took was some guards triple checking peoples passes to go into Skyrim, and deciding a Nordic woman coming in so close to where the ‘esteemed Ulfric Stormcloack’ was heading to be executed must mean she’s in cahoots with the Stormcloaks somehow. Two days and one knockout later, Nadia finds herself bound on a rickety cart.

“Hey, your finally awake, you were trying to cross the border, right? Same as us?”

“Yes, but a completely different border mind you.” My head was still ringing from that imperial guard in Falkreath.

The guy next to the fairly attractive blonde spoke up, “Damn Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there. You and me, we shouldn’t be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.”

“Wouldn’t have helped you horse thief, they cuffed me crossing into Skyrim from Hammerfell, apparently, because I’m a Nord” I said bitterly.

“Aye, we're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.” The blonde said the word thief disdainfully.

There was silence for a while after he said this. The sound of birds happily singing practically mocked those forced to ride in these carriages.

“Jeeze, what’s wrong with him,” the horse thief whispered to the gagged man next to me.

“Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.”

“Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?”

“I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits.”

“What In OBLIVIAN!” Everyone, including the guardsman at the carts head turned to look at me. “I literally was just trying to avoid an arranged marriage that wasn’t even arranged yet by going to visit my father’s parents in IVARSTEAD, he’s even AN IMPERIAL SOILDER IN HIGH ROCK!” Everyone’s wide eyes continued to stare at my furious heavy breathing.

“If it helps… I’m sure this misunderstanding will fix itself- “The guardsman began.

“Not really, considering my papers were given to the guards at Falkreath and then they tossed me into a cell despite the _legitimacy._ ”

The guardsman turned away at my clipped tone.

“I- Sorry…”

“Better be.”

The blonde began chuckling, trying to keep it down. While the brunette beside him began mumbling about how this couldn’t be happening.

“Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?”

“Why do you care?”

“A Nord's last thoughts should be of home.”

“Rorikstead. I'm...I'm from Rorikstead.”

“And I take you’re from High Rock.” The blonde tilted his head at me.

“Aye and despite the stupidity of it all, marrying some stuffy noble man for my head family’s blah blah blah station blah blah…. sounds like it was better alternative right about now.”

I thumped my head against the wood of the cart behind me. “…ow.”

The solider in the front of our caravan called out to an important looking figure near us as we entered the city gates.

“General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!”

“Good. Let's get this over with.”

“Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me.:”

“You forgot Julianos, Arkay, Zenithar, fuck it, throw in Talos for all I care at this point, and why Shor and not Stendarr.”

The horse thief looked at me in contempt as I rolled my eyes at him. “I’m just saying.”

“Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this.”

“Hey, could you actually try me for something first, I was literally just trying to see my family!” I yelled out at the general and Elves who scoffed and turned away. “Well it was worth a shot.”

The blonde sighed as we passed further into the town. “This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny...when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.”

A boy was ushered inside his home as we stopped in the center of town. He looked to young to witness something like this. I was glad he would not see such… idiocy take place.

“Why are they stopping?”

“Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us.”

“No! Wait! We're not rebels!”

“Face your death with some courage, thief.”

The thief began getting extremely agitated as we were called out by name by the soldiers.

A brunet began reading out the names. “Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm.”

“It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric.”

“Ralof of Riverwood.” The blonde stepped forward.

“Lokir of Rorikstead.”

“No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!”

The thief began making a run for it.

“Halt!” Yelled an imperial captain.

“You're not going to kill me!”

“Archers!”

I watched as the thief was shot down by arrows, his body still twitching as death took him.

“Anyone else feel like running?”

Finally, the brunette called out to me. “Wait, you there. Step forward. Who…are you?”

“I am Nadia Friberg, a Nord hailing from High Rock, who not only had papers to cross but was simply trying to get to my extended family in Ivarstead when I was detained quite rudely, I might add, may I please just go. I swear on my ancestors, I have done no wrong.”

“You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman.”

“Really, I HAD NO IDEA.” I practically screamed at the man sarcastically.

“Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list.”

“Forget the list. She goes to the block.”

“I sincerely hope you die a tragic and forgetful death you Stendarr betraying cretin. May the divines know all your actions imperials of Helgen this day that you put to death a girl for the most asinine and truly racist of reasons.” I called out to them as I walked over next to the others awaiting the chopping block.

“I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock.”

“Yeah, I’m sure the clan of Friberg and my mother’s family of the O’Briens will be so happy to have my remains.” The Imperials took a step back from me. “Yeah you heard that right, now let’s get this show on the road folks.” I was nearly hysterical but at least they knew what repercussions might hold to them.

“Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne.”

Ulfric grunted through the gag.

I couldn’t but yell at the general for him. “Don’t put yourself on the moral high ground cause you’re not doing any better right now.

General Tullius glared at me but ignored my commentary. “You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.”

A strange noise caught mine and a few others ears as we looked around.

“What was that?” A few people questioned

“It's nothing. Carry on.”

“Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites.”

“As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-” the priestess started before being cut off.

“For the love of Talos, shut up and let’s get this over with.”

“As you wish...” I felt bad for her as she was just doing her job as priestess, kind of just stuck here.

“Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?”

“Probably not.” I muttered.

Many people yelled out as he was beheaded.

Next the Nord from High Rock. “Seriously, you are going to behead me, before the other Stormcloaks here, before even _The_ Ulfric Stormcloak.”

The sound in the distance was louder than before.

“There it is again; did you hear that?” the brunette stated.

“I said, next prisoner!”

“To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy.”

“Oh, bite me pretty boy.” The brunette looked taken aback as I heard Ralof behind me burst into laughter behind me.

I walked over to the block and put my head to the block, turning it to see the executioner. My glare seemed to unnerve him.

A shadow seemed to sweep over the city.

“What in Oblivion is that?”

“Sentries! What do you see?”

“It's in the clouds!”

I looked slightly above the executioner to see an enormous dragon land on the tower behind him. “When I asked for the divines to curse the imperials… this was not exactly what I had in mind.” I thumped my head against the block as I hear the dragon roar at the crowd instantly killing the headsman immediately and scattering a few others behind me.

I groaned at the ludicrous situation that has happened to me in only a week of trying to get away. “Aidan is going to learn necromancy just to kill me again after he finds my body.”

End Chapter 1


End file.
